Who Brought The Robot?
by CJS51703
Summary: It's Mettaton's turn to attend a PTA meeting...


*****Hello, everyone! A while back, I wrote this, then said, "Nah, I'll just leave this, it's not that good." Then I read it back earlier, and I decided that I'll upload it. And if people don't like it, then that's out of my control. Anyways, Mettaton and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Roxanne belongs to me, and let's go!**

Because Roxanne was in elementary school, she needed a parent to attend the PTA meetings. Since Mettaton was normally out of town, Papyrus did that. Even if some of the conversation topics went over his head.

He sat through them while Roxanne played in the corner with a few other kids. And that was the set system.

Was.

XxX

"Mettaton, I am fine enough to go to the meeting!" Papyrus insisted.

"Darling, I can see the sweat from your fever on your face. Rest until the fever breaks and your energy comes back. I'll do this," Mettaton promised.

Papyrus smiled tiredly. He had gotten a terrible fever that left him achy and tired, but he'd gone about his day regardless of that. He sat down on the bed. "The Great Papyrus is very thankful," he said.

"Get some rest, get a cool cloth on your head to help break the fever. I only know these things from being around Alphys. After all, she's a doctor," Mettaton said. He kissed Papyrus on the cheek and hugged him. Then, the robot went off down the stairs.

Roxanne was waiting, sitting at the table. "Hello, darling," Mettaton said, tapping her shoulder. "Hi, Dad. Are we going now?" she asked. "Yes," Mettaton said. So, the two went out to the car and got in.

"I should warn you about something," Roxanne said from the front seat. "What's that, sweetheart?" Mettaton asked, his eyes still on the road in front of him.

"Linda and Helen. They're in charge of the PTA. They're really mean, especially to monsters or people who are gay, transgender, mentally handicapped... they're just really mean," Roxanne explained.

"How do they treat your daddy?" Mettaton asked, knowing that Papyrus fell into a few of those categories.

"Most of the insults go over his head because he's trying to find some sort of good in them. When they try to press his hands down to keep him from stimming, he can lift his hands up. He's stronger than them, but he still hates it," Roxanne explained.

Mettaton's eyes narrowed in anger. "And... how do they treat you?" he asked.

"They only know that I'm deaf. They outright say that I'm a freak, especially for being the daughter of two male monsters. They don't know that I can read lips, and that I can know everything they say if I so choose. I stay off in the corner with some other kids, but I don't say anything," Roxanne went on, feeling a familiar sort of hurt as she mentioned it.

Mettaton pulled into the school parking lot.

"Well, we'll see if I can change those opinions."

XxX

Roxanne lead the way to the gym. When she opened the door, there were several other parents already there. Mettaton went and looked them all over. "Hello, darlings," he said.

One man walked over. "Hey, aren't you that robot on TV?" he asked. "Yes. It's Mettaton, actually. Are you a fan?" the glamorous robot asked.

"I've heard plenty about you from my daughter at home. I didn't know you had a child here, though," the man said. "Hi," Roxanne said with a small wave. "I do. I'm just normally out of town. But my husband's a bit sick, so I'm filling in," Mettaton explained.

"Who brought the robot?"

The shrill voice interrupted the conversation. "That ray of sunshine is Linda. Good luck with her," the man said before going back to his seat.

A woman come over this time. She had bleached-blonde hair and makeup caked on her face. "Well, you could certainly use some of my makeup tips," Mettaton mumbled.

Linda looked at him from head to toe. "Why is a robot here? I've seen a lot of things since monsters were brought to the surface. But this is a first," she said.

"Afraid of a little glamour, darling?" Mettaton asked, smirking.

"At least you're better than that retarded skeleton who won't stop moving his hands. He just doesn't like quiet hands," Linda vented. Roxanne knew exactly who was being talked about.

"Papyrus isn't retarded, he's autistic. And quiet hands is practically torment for him. And he's my husband, so it would do you quite well if you would shut your mouth about him and move on with this meeting!" Mettaton snapped, his voice nearly being at a yell by the end.

Linda crossed her arms. "Before we get started, ma'am, I might want to comment that for a female, your voice is very low," she sneered.

"I'm a male. And a male who will happily oblige to whipping you as well," Mettaton corrected coldly. Then, he stormed off to a chair and sat down, stiffly crossing his legs.

Roxanne went to the corner with the other kids, where she could see both her father's and her teacher's lips.

This would be a long meeting.

XxX

_Vaccinations_

_Dodgeball tournament_

_Talent show_

Those were the three topics written on the whiteboard. "Alright, everyone. Here are the topics to discuss. First and foremost are vaccinations. If we can rally enough signatures on this petitions, then we can change those horrible things from mandatory to optional here," Linda said, holding up a paper.

"If the kids don't get their shots, will the little darlings not catch terrible diseases?" Mettaton pointed out.

"If they do get vaccinated, they'll get autism. That's why they need to be optional," Linda said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She walked over to Mettaton. "And why would you even care? You're just an over-sexualized robot! You don't even have a child here!" she added.

"I do. Roxanne is my beautiful daughter. We had her vaccinated, and she'll live far longer than your child, who will die just because you hate people with mental disabilities. But you should know that there's no link between the two; you're just being ridiculous," Mettaton clarified, crossing his arms.

"She's not fine! She's deaf," Linda pointed out.

"And she was born that way, but she is loved. However, _you _seem to be heartless," Mettaton commented.

"And you're just sexualized, overdramatic, and a freak! A freak who run her mouth and must leave right now!" Linda snapped.

Mettaton stood over her, beating her by at least a foot. "First up, _darling_," he said, growling the word, "I am a male, and you'll call me such. I'm no freak-just a robot who's fabulous. And it seems to be too much for you to handle. As for my family? Papyrus having autism is fine. Roxanne being deaf is fine. Because he is nicer and she is smarter than you will ever be! And I must leave you with a piece of knowledge. As any true fan would know, I was originally created as a human eradication robot. But those original functions were never fully removed."His teeth were bared through just-black lips.

"Get my point?"

Linda was cowering at this point, shaking beneath the robot. "Y-yes," she stammered out.

Mettaton backed off. "Good! In that case, I'll be taking Roxanne and leaving," he said. He got his daughter from the few kids in the corner. Before he departed, he gave one more line to end his show.

"And don't forget my words."

XxX

Papyrus laid under his covers, pulling the thermometer out of his mouth. Finally, his fever had broken. Still, he felt worn out, and he just wanted to rest...

"Daddy, we're home!"

That was Roxanne's voice. After a few minutes, she and Mettaton came up. They each had cups of ice cream, Mettaton holding two. "Hello, Sugar Skull. We brought treats, and I figured you'd want something cold," he said, holding out an unopened cup and spoon.

When Papyrus took it and sat up, the covers fell, exposing his rib cage. "You were trying to cool off?" Roxanne guessed. "Yes. But the Great Papyrus' dreadful fever broke moments ago. I'm keeping the ice cream, though," Papyrus said.

He opened the cup and started eating. "So, how was the meeting?" he asked, his mouth filled with strawberry ice cream.

"Dad did great," Roxanne commented. "Needless to say," Mettaton said, getting the ice cream from her cheek and licking it from his finger, "Linda won't bother us again."

Papyrus wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

*****I know that I wrote some offensive stuff, but it was for story purposes and I honestly don't mean to hurt any of the readers' feelings. The main reasoning behind this was although I've seen Sans be savage at PTA meetings, I've never seen Mettaton do that. So I decided to change that. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
